Erza's trials
by GreyzaNalu4-ever
Summary: this is going to be more of a dark serious defiantly a lemon and maybe some forced lemon's i'm not sure yet i'll try to update every weekend on this one.


Erza cursed silently to herself it was her Mirajane Lucy Cana and Maka they were all at Lucy's house the problem was Erza was falling hard for Lucy but Maka was falling for her plus she had a friends with benefits relationship with Mirajane and Cana was drunk as usual not to mention the little thing that she found out over the summer, Erza shifted in her seat this was not going to go well for her Lucy stood up "okay that's it I can't take this anymore ever since we started this year in high school you've all been acting weird!" Lucy said crossing her arm's she looked at Erza "and you! We were best friends but I barely see you anymore Mirajane you've been super edgy and Maka who do you keep staring at during lunch and Cana!" Cana looked at her and took another swig of beer "you're pretty much the same thanks for staying true unlike you three!" Lucy shouted Erza looked at Maka something was really bugging her the back of her throat was dry and it was slowly creeping forward she swallowed hard but that didn't help she could feel the sweat on her skin "Erza!" Lucy snapped Erza looked up and frowned "I'm sorry I just zoned out y-your right I'm just dealing with stuff is all" Lucy sat down "I'm your best friend whatever it is you can tell me" Mirajane suddenly stood up "I came to watch a movie not listen to you chew us out" when Mirajane walked by Erza caught a strange yet familiar scent she reached out and suddenly Mirajane's wrist was in her hand Lucy arched an eyebrow Mirajane did too looking down at her on the couch "it was you!" Erza shouted and tackled her Mirajane shouted "get her off me she's crazy!" Maka and Lucy and Cana all had to wrestle to barely drag Erza away enough so Mirajane could crawl backwards "erza what's wrong" Mirajane put a hand on her jaw "did you punch me?" "Yes I punched you bitch you said it was just a hicky!" Mirajane backed up more "Erza what do you mean?" Lucy asked Erzas eyes filled with tears "well guess what I already was one you just sparked it!" Mirajane gulped while Lucy Maka and Cana tried to hold her arm's back "Erza please try and calm down and let me explain!" Mirajane said "what the hell happened between you two?" Maka asked Cana sighed Erzas outburst seemed to have sobered her up "Mirajane and Erza have been having sex" she said Erza turned around "not have been it was once and it was at your party that you got me drunk at she took advantage of me and she…." Erza stood up pushing all of them off "it's your damn fault all of it" "excuse me that's a gift and you already were one I help you!" "Help me I didn't want this look at me!" Erza shouted Mirajane looked away "well cat's out of the bag thanks to you moron" she said Maka looked at them both "what's going on" "I'm just as lost as you are" Lucy said they let go of Erza and frowned Mirajane looked at them and stood up "erza it's not that big of a deal!" "You lied to me! The whole time you lied I was changing into a monster and you lied about it you said the bite was a hickey and you promised I could forget about this stuff after!" Mirajane frowned "relax" "Mirajane what'd you do to her Erza hasn't freaked out this hard since 5th Grade when you got your" "Don't say it!" Erza snapped Mirajane gulped "erza you're going to have to calm down or that little problem might flare up" "I don't care at this point" "Well I do" Mirajane said she Grabbed Erzas arm "and you're not losing it here in Lucy's house with people around" Erza took a deep breath and nodded she sat back on the couch "okay can somebody please tell me what's going on" Lucy shouted Cana crossed her arm's "Mirajane's not human" she said Mirajane glared at her "what are you going to out all my secrets now?" "No just the ones you need to tell them" Cana said Mira frowned "no I'm not human and admittedly I broke a huge rule when I bit her" "hello still not making any since here!" Maka said "I'm a vampire and a pretty powerful one at that I accidently got too drunk at the party and changed I didn't seduce you" Mirajane said Erza shook her head "bullshit!" "I wouldn't have bit you think about it" "but why me?" "I don't know considering you were already a vampire it's cannibalism and against the rules" "yeah and my mom finally told me why she likes nearly raw meat" Erza muttered Lucy shook her head "w-w-wait Erza is that thing you're dealing with the fact that your…" "A vampire now yes Lucy that's exactly what it was I'm a fuck mothering vampire and I'm trying so hard not to pass out right now" "wait what?" suddenly the world got a bit more blurry for erza she fell to the ground and couldn't move Lucy knelt "e-erza…E-Erza!" Mirajane took a step back "everybody out!" She shouted Lucy looked at her "she just passed out and you want us to leave?" Lucy shouted "Is she still breathing?" "I think" Maka said "Then go trust me you don't want to be here" Erza sat up "n-no I'm fine" she said she could finally move but couldn't stand and the room was spinning she covered her mouth Lucy put a hand on her shoulder "Erza are you okay" she nodded Mirajane gripped her head "dude what have you been eating?" "Nothing I haven't had much of an appetite for days" "when did you tell your mom that you changed?" "About a week ago" erza said "did she think it just happened?" Mira asked Erza made a noise that sounded like yes "B-Bathroom!" She shouted Lucy and Cana grabbed her arms and dragged her to the bathroom they came back out and the door Mira shook her head "I'm telling you guy's she's a ticking time bomb" "and whose fault is that!" Cana shouted Mirajane looked at her "don't you start getting on my case too I got punished for that you know" "oh yeah what did your mom ground you for a week?" Lucy snapped Mirajane narrowed her eyes and took off her jacket "ever wonder why I don't wear short sleeves?" she said pushing up the sleeves to her sweater there were slashes all up her left arm "I told you I got punished"

So this is where it stops tell me what you think comment and all that good jazz and I'll try to post more weekly


End file.
